Seraph of the End Manga Publishers
Below are details of the publishers of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign and ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' manga, and the cover art of Seraph of the End related materials. Chapters are generally released around the start of each month, with Seraph of the End tankōbons released three per annum. Manga Publishers Japanese is a Japanese monthly Shōnen manga magazine. Seraph of the End has been released in this magazine published by Shueisha since September 3, 2012. is a Japanese monthly Shōnen manga magazine published by Kodansha. Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen has been serialized by this since June 6, 2017. English ''Weekly Shonen Jump''' is an American magazine that serializes the manga in English via Viz Media. This began October 7, 2013 with the title of ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Gallery Jump Square Every Jump Square (Jump SQ) issue with Owari no Seraph on the cover. Owari no Seraph first look.png|Owari no Seraph first look Jump Square cover.png|October 2012 issue Jump Square contents page.png|March 2013 issue Weekly Shonen 2.png|July 2013 issue Weekly Shonen 3.png|October 2013 issue Weekly Shonen 4.png|November 2013 issue Weekly Shonen 5.png|2013 issue contents page Weekly Shonen 6.png|January 2014 issue Imagejpg13 zps6e0cdd51.jpg|June 2014 issue Jump SQ October 2014 issue.png|October 2014 issue December 4 Jump Shonen.png|January 2015 issue Weekly Shonen 7.png|January 2015 issue Shonen 8.png|April 2015 issue Jump Square May 2015 issue.png|May 2015 issue Jump SQ November 2015 issue.png|November 2015 issue Jump Square July 2016 issue.png|July 2016 issue Jump SQ October cover.jpg|October 2016 issue mikayuucover.png|April 2017 issue sqjump.png|May 2017 issue Jump SQ December 2017 issue 10th anniversary.png|''Jump SQ'' 10th anniversary, December 2017 issue Jumpsquarejune2018.jpg|June 2018 issue Jump SQ October 2019 issue.png|October 2019 issue Monthly Shōnen Magazine Every Monthly Shōnen Magazine issue with Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen on the cover: Monthly Shonen July 2017 issue.png|July 2017 issue Monthly shonen issue cover.png|September 2017 issue Monthly Shonen Cover.png|May 2018 issue Shinya&Guren Monthly Shonen Magazine.png|September 2018 issue Monthly Shonen Jan 2019 issue.png|January 2019 issue Monthly Shonen October 2019 issue.png|October 2019 issue Weekly Shonen Jump Each Weekly Shonen Jump (WSJ) magazine cover with Seraph of the End on the cover. Weekly Shonen.png|Chapter 1 released in this WSJ issue 45, 7th October, 2013 Imagejpg6 zpsda1f3583.jpg|Chapter 6 released in this WSJ issue 1, 2nd December, 2013 Imagejpg11 zps5bda384a.jpg|Chapter 9 released in this WSJ issue, 20th January, 2014 Imagejpg15 zpsac6e7239.jpg|Chapter 12 released in this WSJ issue 14, 3rd March, 2014 Weekly Shonen March 2014 issue.png|Chapter 14 released in this WSJ issue 18, 31st March, 2014 Weekly Shonen May 2014 issue.png|Chapter 20 released in this WSJ issue 26, 26th May, 2014 Weekly Shonen September 2015 issue.png|Chapter 37 released in this WSJ issue 41, 7th September, 2015 WSJ November Cover.png|Chapter 39 released in this WSJ issue 50, 9th November, 2015 Weekly Shonen February 2016 issue.png|Chapter 42 released in this WSJ issue 10, 8th February, 2016 16 cover.png|Chapter 46 released in this WSJ issue 27, 6th June, 2016 Weekly Shonen September 2016 issue.png|Chapter 49 released in this WSJ issue 40, 5th September, 2016 Weekly Shonen July 2017 issue.png|Chapter 59 released in this WSJ issue 32, 10th July, 2017 Weekly Shonen February 2018 issue.png|Chapter 65 released in this WSJ issue 10, 5th February, 2018 Weekly Shonen September 2018 issue.png|Chapter 67 released in this WSJ issue 19, 9th April, 2018 July 2018 Chapter 69 WSJ.png|Chapter 69 released in this WSJ issue 32, 9th July, 2018 External links * Viz Media publishes the Vampire Reign manga in English Navigation Category:Media Category:Manga